You Have No Idea
by littledemonpixie
Summary: What happens after Harm and Mac unknowingly meet a supernatural force? How about a chance to see life in each other's eyes?
1. Fighting and Gypsies

You Have No Idea

By: Comm Butler

Disclaimer: Do I REALLY need to say anything here? I don't own them don't sue me…Blah...blah…blah.

Author's Note: Here we have my newest Fic and here is the first part, I sincerely hope you enjoy it and review it, this one is a little confusing so if you have any questions let me know and I will try to answer them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

McMurphy's Tavern

2250 Romeo

Harm and Mac sat in a corner booth, both with faces showing frustration and anger.

"Look, Mac let's not argue about this here please." Harm pleaded.

"Why on Earth not Harm? You have said some really low things on your life but I don't believe that the double meaning in court today, I think you just beat your record." Mac exclaimed angrily slamming her fist on the table.

"Mac I didn't mean it…it's just that…" Harm reached for her hand, but she pulled it away sharply.

"That what? That I'm not perfect or that I have made a decision that didn't suit you or maybe I am just a friggin' burden that you are tired of carrying around? It that it?"

"No Mac you are never a burden... it's just that I hate it when… why didn't you wait?" Harm muttered putting his face in his hands and Mac snapped.

"I did wait and frankly I am tired of waiting! You make your decision right now whether or not you are ready to let go or are going to, just hang on until you're dead!" Mac started crying and looked up at him when he said,

"Webb."

"You leave him out of this alright! Do you have any idea of what I go through every single day?" Harm was silent. "I thought so…Now you listen up Commander…"

"NO Mac you listen to me! I have already let go. I gave up everything to save you in Paraguay and this is how you repay me by gallivanting around with that spook. Do you think that it is easy to stand by and watch you walk in out of my life and waking up every morning to find that all of my dreams with you are just that dreams? God you have no idea." Harm stopped it was too painful to continue.

"You know what Harm I have had enough of trying to figure you out so tomorrow I am asking the Admiral to be transferred out and I am going to get as far away from you as I possibly can, even if it means resigning my commission! So this farewell Commander Rabb, it's been a thrill!" Mac snapped, she was yelling now as she picked up her purse and pulling on her coat started to storm out. Half the bar was watching them now as Harm rushed after her. She had one hand on the door when Harm grabbed her arm and begged,

"No Mac wait, please don't do this."

"Stop begging _Harmon _I'm not waiting for you anymore besides_, _it's not like you and it makes me sick. You're the wondrous Navy poster boy and I am just Mac his partner. Now let me go before I file for harassment charges!" Mac yanked her arm out of his grasp and walked out the door sobbing, leaving Harm standing there feeling alone, embraced and very guilty. Fighting back his own tears he gathered his coat and cover and walked out to his Corvette and sped off towards his apartment.

Back inside at the bar an elderly gypsy woman finished her sherry and muttered to herself,

"There are two more poor souls who need my help, now let's see." She pulled out two envelopes and addressed one to Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and the other to Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and then sprayed something from a small bottle on them. Then she asked the bartender,

"You have worked here for a long time, yes?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Those two people Harm and Sarah you know them yes?"

"Yes."

"Do you know their place of residence, yes?"

"Actually I do. I have their business cards with their home addresses, just a sec." The bartender looked under the counter and then handed two business cards to the old woman.

"Thank you and her to pay for my sherry." The lady handed the bartender the required amount and then left, with her shawl wrapped tightly around her. Harm and Mac were in for a surprise but they just didn't know how big.


	2. Broken Pictures and Paper Cuts

Author's Note: Here is part two it is for some detail, so it might be a little boring but I have to give an explanation. I promise you will thoroughly enjoy the next part, I am still working out the kinks in it, so that is the least amount confusing possible. Please review. Thanks!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, VA

2315 Romeo

Mac stepped out of her bedroom in sweats and a T-shirt after changing out of her uniform. She walked into her kitchen and opening the cabinet pulled out a bag of a woman's comfort food, chocolate. Then she plopped down on the couch, but when she looked up eyes fell on the picture of her, Harm and little AJ in the Robert's backyard. She was smiling and holding little AJ in her lap and Harm had an arm around her shoulder and was smiling down at her. That smile looked so loving and protective. Standing she picked it off the mantle and threw it across the room with a yell of anguish. It hit the wall and bounced off and hit the floor. A sickening shattering echoed through the room as the glass of the frame shattered and skidded across the hardwood floor. Crying again Mac sat back down and began to devour the chocolates, while she began to sort her mail.

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Same Time

Harm stepped inside his apartment and tossed his things on the counter and looked around. He spotted the picture of himself, Mac and little AJ in the Robert's backyard. She was smiling and holding little AJ in her lap and Harm had an arm around her shoulder and was smiling down at her. She was smiling up at him and something about that look she was giving him made him think he saw love in her eyes. She looked so happy and so beautiful. Picking it up off his desk he chucked it across the room with a "GOD DAMN IT!" and when it bounced off the wall and hit the wall with a sickening shatter of the glass in the frame. Then he went back over to the counter and stared at his cover for a minute before throwing it over the couch where it hit the windows and dropped to the floor.

"WHOA! Harm what's wrong?" Mattie's voice came form the couch. He spun around quickly and saw Mattie on the couch under a blanket.

"What are you still doing up? You have school tomorrow!" Harm scolded a little more harshly then he meant to.

"I know but I couldn't…" There was a crunch and Mattie jumped back on the couch. She looked back down and saw the picture Harm had thrown and it had skidded to the side of the couch. Picking it up carefully she carried it back over to Harm's desk and set it back where it usually sat and she shivered slightly at seeing the broken glass.

"You and Mac had a fight didn't you?" She asked. Harm didn't answer, he just kept opening his mail.

"You can't just ignore me Harm I am part of your life too you know." She persisted. Harm sighed,

"Mattie I am not ignoring you, it's just not any of your…ouch!" Harm cursed, he had just opened an envelope simply addressed as Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and had received a nasty paper cut on his left ring finger the blood oozed and a little and smeared on the envelope.

"What is this?" He asked himself and read what was written in neat calligraphy and he read it out loud.

"When there is someone you have hurt dearly, take time to see life through their eyes." Harm finished. The message unnerved him slightly, maybe it was just a coincidence, or maybe he was just paranoid or maybe it was some kind of sign that he should forgive Mac. Shaking his head he tossed the letter aside and washed out his paper cut.

Mac's Apartment

Same Time

Mac picked up the last remaining letter in the pile. It was simply labeled, Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and had no return address. Turning it over she started to rip it open.

"Ouch!" The envelope had just given her a paper cut on her left ring finger. The blood oozed out and a little smeared on the envelope. She ignored it and opening it read the neatly calligraphy contents out loud.

"When there is someone you have hurt dearly take time to see life through their eyes." She finished. "Well that's strange." She sighed and then went into her bathroom to tend to her cut.


	3. The Switch and Morning Regimens

Author's Note: Sorry that I couldn't update sooner things have gotten a tad stressful my grandma is in the hospital and my dad has been out of town to see her and go to a job interview, school isn't getting any easier either. Finally here it is even though it is a little short. I will get to working on part four as soon as I can, so please be patient. Thank you once again for your wonderful feedback and please continue to send it. It encouraged me to write. And if you have any questions feel free to ask and I will do my best to answer them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

The next morning

0715 Romeo

Mac opened her eyes, but instead of seeing the painted ceiling of her own apartment she saw the rafters of Harm's.

What the heck am I doing here? She thought tossing back the sheets and standing. She felt taller today and she didn't quite understand. She ran her fingers through her hair, but where there were none of her brunette locks to be found. Looking down at her hands she let out a yelp. They weren't hers! She was looking down at Harm's strong hands with his academy ring gleaming on one finger. Her manicured nails and slender fingers were gone. She continued her gaze down and was extremely shocked to find the rest of her was Harm as well. Taking a deep breath she tried to rationalize,

"Okay this is all a bad dream. I'll just walk into the bathroom splash some water on my face and then wake up in my apartment." She walked into Harm's bathroom and turned on the faucet and wet her face. Instead of waking up in her nice warm bed, when she opened her eyes and looked in the mirror and saw Harm she shrieked only to find her voice had changed and it too belonged to Harm. Tripping backwards and falling on the floor at the realization and, she gasped,

"Oh my god this is not happening not in my perfectly rational world! I have got to call me or well Harm or damn this is confusing!" She reasoned and standing back up and rushing out to the phone.

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, VA

0721 Romeo

Harm opened his eyes but instead of seeing the rafters of his apartment he saw the painted ceiling of Mac's apartment he saw the painted ceiling of Mac's apartment.

Why am I here? I remember going to sleep in my own apartment last night. With his eyes half shut still he ran his fingers where there should have been short hair, but instead it was longer and softer then his own. Looking at his hands he noted Mac's slender and manicured fingers instead of his. Trying not to panic her stepped over to her mirror, his face was Mac's not his and when he looked a little lower he freaked.

"OH MY GOD! Those were definitely NOT there when I went to bad last night and neither was that!" EH exclaimed looking down at Mac's ass. Just then the phone rang. It took Harm two rings to regain his wits and when he did he picked up the phone,

"Oh Harm you're there, I think I'm going crazy!" He heard his own voice say into the phone.

"Um yeah I'm here and I'm you and I don't get it, but I thought you weren't going to talk to me." Harm replied and he realized that his voice was higher and very seductive like Mac's.

"Well technically I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to myself, but that's not the point. We need to figure out how we can fix this."

"I say we call in sick." Harm said.

"Well don't you think the Admiral will wonder? No we have to go to work, you come over here okay, and there is a suit bag in my closet it has my uniform and everything with it and there is a makeup bag on the counter of my bathroom. My keys are on the kitchen counter and please don't forget, bring the black heels they are on floor on the right hand side of my closet, got it?" Mac waited for Harm's approval, she wasn't about to trust him in her bedroom any longer then she had to. When she did she said a brief goodbye and they hung up. Harm did exactly as instructed, he thought he should have changed out of her sweats but then he decided against it. Finally juggling everything she asked him to bring he grabbed her keys and walked out the door to her Corvette.

Harm's Apartment

One hour later

Great you're here!" Mac exclaimed when she saw herself walk in the door. She didn't have time to be angry with him, besides she wanted to be herself for that.

"Well your more dressed than I am, but my wings are upside down and crooked." Harm criticized, taking the wings off and repining them correctly.

"You know Harm I kind of like being taller then you and your shoes are much more comfortable." Mac said eyeing Harm's body in the mirror, it had been a strange thing for Mac to dress herself or well Harm this morning and it seemed a little creepy but she was a Marine and had to deal with it. There were some things that she had learned about Harm that would make her blush if she were herself.

Well Mac I'm not so fond of being you Mac, gosh do you wear these things all the time? It's like really bad wedgie that the bully in elementary school would give you." Mac tried to cover a laugh.

"You mean a thong Harm? Yes I do wear them almost all the time. Pantylines while wearing my uniform is very unattractive. Now it's time to get you dressed."

"Mac don't you think I can dress you or me or…I'm really confused."

"Harm let's be honest here okay. You most likely have extensive experience at getting women out of their clothes not putting them in them."

"Well all you have to do is repeat the steps backwards right?" Harm shrugged. Mac couldn't resist laughing at that and then shaking her head she said,

"You wish! Now let's start with the undergarments shall we?" Mac said starting to pull off the shirt that her body was wearing. Harm shut his eyes. It was too much to take in. It was like some psycho dream, watching himself dress Mac from her point of view.

"It's okay you can open your eyes now, or else you won't be able to put on the hose." Mac reassured holding up the nylons.

"Mac you have got to be joking."

"Nope, now remember don't out a run in them or you will be buying me a new pair."

"What makes you think that we are going to change back?" Harm looked at her skeptically.

"I am trying to remain optimistic…NO! Don't put them on like pants stupid!" Mac wailed rushing over to Harm and showing him the proper way. When she finished she straightened and smiled.

"Now for the fun part, your skirt, but first the blouse, here." She tossed it to him and she was relieved to note that he at least knew how to put that on. Harm pulled the skirt up and tucked the top in and stood waiting.

"Well that wasn't so hard."

"Your not done yet, Sailor, now come here and hold onto the counter." Harm did as he was told. Mac started to zip it up.

"Okay Harm I'm going to need you suck in… come on you can do it… just a little more…"

"I can't breathe."

"Just a little further… come on just a little bit…"

"Good Mornin…Oh my gosh! Umm did I miss something?" Mattie asked walking in with her backpack and observing the scene.

"THERE! GOT IT!" Mac said zipping the skirt the remainder of the way. Harm turned around glaring at her.

"Yeah…easy… for you to… say. Oh hi Mattie." Harm gasped in between breaths.

Mac turned around and her eyes widened.

"Harm what is Mac doing here? I thought you two were fighting, you were really when you smashed that… umm, can I borrow a twenty?" Mattie asked confused.

Harm who was finally getting the hang of taking smaller breaths closer together and replied,

"Of course Mattie… here. What do you need them for or is it one of those things I don't want to know about?" Harm picked his wallet up off the counter and pulled out two tens and handed them to Mattie.

"Thanks Mac, Harm she is definitely a keeper, oh Jen is taking me to school today, I have to take in my project." Mattie thanked who she thought was Harm, which was actually Mac and quickly gave her a quick hug and walked out the door. As soon as she was gone Mac elbowed Harm.

"That was real smooth. You could have given us away!"

"I know open foot insert mouth, but I mean now imagine what she thinks. She saw you or well me dressing you and that isn't really something best friends do." Mac's tone suddenly became icy.

"Who said we are best friends?"

"Mac please let's not get into this now, not with me as you. Let's just focus on getting through the day." Harm reasoned. Mac nodded and then helped Harm put on her makeup and after putting her heels on they were almost ready to leave. Harm looked at himself walking out the door, and noted he walked like a woman.

"Mac! Stop moving your hips! That makes me look gay!"

"Fine! Now let's go!" Harm tossed him her coat and after putting on his they walked out the door.


	4. Work and Pig Latin

Author's Note: Here is part four I hope that you like it as much as you liked the other chapters, I had to kick Webb out of the picture because he was in the way of divine Shipper intervention. So now he is gone, you can formulate your own twisted way of how he met his grizzly end. Also I did write in another language for one part of this it is NOT a computer error and after it Bud will translate it for you. Please read and review and I apologize for it being a little short.

JAG HQ

1115 Romeo

"Sir the Admiral would like to see you and the Colonel." Coates said sticking her head into Harm's office.

"I'll get him Coates." She said not realizing her slip

"Umm don't you mean her?" Coates asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little distracted today." Mac covered her slip and stood up, and then walked to her office, to get Harm.

"Hey, Harm let's go." She hissed and Harm looked up and stood up and, pulled his skirt down, apparently he hadn't learned how to sit like a woman either or the skirt wouldn't have bunched.

"Where are we going Harm?" He asked.

"The Admiral wants to see us so just act like I normally would."

"What bored and slightly bitchy?" Harm snapped softy and Mac shot back.

"Well look Mr. High and Mighty, I didn't want this to happen anymore than you did so lets just try to agree."

They then walked to the Admiral's office and after hearing him growl, 'enter' they stood at attention in front of his desk.

"Colonel…"

"Yes sir?" Mac automatically stepped forward.

"Not you Commander, unless you two are role playing." The Admiral snapped rather coldly.

"Umm right sir sorry sir." Mac apologized.

"Now Colonel…Colonel." The Admiral said impatiently. Mac kicked Harm in the shin.

"Ouch!… Yes sir?" The Admiral looked confused.

"Nice of you to join us Colonel, the Commander's habit of being up in the clouds is starting to rub off on you. Now what is the status of the Harrell case?" Harm panicked, he didn't know a tiny bit of that case, Mac was working with Sturgis on it, so he improvised.

"Well sir things are going as can be expected and it should be a day or two before it's wrapped up."

"That's good to know considering you only go the case the day before yesterday."

Oh crap! Way to go Rabb! Harm thought to himself. Mac on the other hand was ready to explode.

Damn it! He's a lawyer and he can't even get the story at least believable. He is hopeless and I am in huge trouble. I don't even have preliminary notes yet. 

"Good, and Commander, please consider what we talked about the other day, and let me know so I can ready the paperwork. That is all, dismissed." The Admiral said and went back to his paperwork as they took their leave. As soon as they were out of earshot of the Admiral Mac started in on Harm.

"Thanks a ton that was really nice of you. Do you know how angry he is going to be when he finds out the truth, I think I am starting to…"

"Ixnay on the odybay wictchsay." Harm said and making the dead gesture with his finger across his neck.

"ORFAY ETE'SPAY AKESAY! Ouyay nowkay hatway? I eednay otay hinktay nday I on'tday antway otay eesay ouryay acefay ntiluay… ellway I on'tday nowkay henway!" Harm said turning abruptly around and striding down to Harm's office. Mac quickly rushed to her own office and at the same moment there was a unified slam as their doors shut at the same moment.

Bud and Harriet looked at each other. Harriet spoke first.

"That was odd. They just walked into the wrong offices and what on earth were they babbling about it wasn't making any sense."

"They were specking pig Latin, I think the Commander said 'Nix on the body switch' and the Colonel said and I quote, 'For Pete's sake! You know what? I need to think and I don't want to see your face until… until well I don't know when' It still doesn't make much sense even in English, a body switch? What is that supposed to mean? Do you think that maybe they actually…"

"Bud you watch way too much Star Trek, I am sure that they were just…" Sturgis who had overheard their conversation paused as Harm and Mac or who they thought was Harm and Mac walked out of the other's office. Then with a cold glare at the other they when into the correct offices. Sturgis turned back to the files and then grabbing one headed to Mac's office.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Umm no not at all." Harm said lifting his face out of his hands. Sturgis sat down.

"So since we are friends I do you mind if I ask what all that was about in the bullpen?"

"Yeah fire away." Harm sighed.

"Do you still love him?" Sturgis asked bluntly.

"Excuse me? Do I what? Love who?"

"Well you told me awhile ago that you loved Harm and now that Webb is out of the picture I was just asking whether or not you still loved Harm."

"It's over? Uh I mean of course it's over, and I…" Harm paused he was too shocked and too excited to speck. Webb was out of the way now all he had to do was get his body back and... Had Mac at one time said she loved him?

"Yes I do I still love that Flyboy even though he is cocky arrogant and pigheaded and had an ego bigger than an Admirals." Harm tried to sound like Mac and apparently Sturgis had believed it, and he asked another question.

"I didn't know you both spoke pig Latin, man everything sounds twice as mean when you yell in pig Latin, how long have you two been doing that?"

"Well I'm not really sure, we just started going at it and well you saw how it turned out."

"Alright, I got to get back to work see you later." Sturgis stood and took his leave and closed the door behind him. As soon as it shut Harm exclaimed,

"YES! FINALLY!!" Everyone's head in the bullpen turned and they saw Harm or rather Mac doing what looked like a little happy/victory dance. She must have been really happy about something, because when a Marine dances it is a big deal. Rumors began to fly like wildfire due to Harriet and help from Sturgis you was fanning them. The real Mac couldn't understand what all the commotion was about she just leaned over one of Harm's files and continued to work.


	5. Isabelle and Back to the Beginning

Author's Note: I seriously apologize for it taking me so long to update I was suffering from writer's block, which hasn't happened much lately, thank goodness. This is the final part of this story, because I am trying to catch up so I can have some things ready for posting this summer. I hope you like it and review it. I left this one kind of open in case I wanted to write a sequel but I am not making any promises. I don't think I will post anything right after this because I have several stories that I need to catch up on I promised people I would review and I haven't yet sorry. But don't worry I will have stories out over the summer just not immediately. I would also like to give some credit in this story to ninjaturtle who suggested I have them kiss themselves, but you will have to read to get all the details. Okay I must shut up now so you can read.

A/N: Oh! I can't wait for the season finale, I'm sooo nervous about what is going to happen aren't you?

OKAY! I'm really going to shut up now. Puts hand over mouth

JAG HQ

Library

1845 Romeo

Mac was sitting at one of the long wooden tables when Harm, or rather herself walked in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Well yes Harm, and since no one is in here. I forgot to mention that Webb and I broke it off and I figured you needed to know in case someone asked." Harm's well her face remained calm and emotionless and then he said,

"I knew it was going to happen. You don't like it when you can't constantly be close to some one you think you care about."

"Well look whose talking. As I recall Harm your relationships haven't been so smooth either."

"We're not talking about me and besides Mac I already knew about Webb."

"You did? How?"

"Sturgis came to talk to me earlier after the Pig Latin incident and he asked whether you loved Harm or well me and since Webb was gone, he virtually asked what was going to happen between us. I told him that you still loved me, so I have to ask do you?"

"Well considering that Webb is gone the only issue is JAG and things are getting stranger by the minute and I have been in your body all day. Do you know how many times I had women trying to pick me up as a date today? Christ is it always that bad?" Mac was changing the subject and Harm knew it but he decided to go along with it.

"Well when they have a prime example of a fighter pilot and the opportunity arises they would cat fight their way to get a date with me." He watched himself roll his eyes, and then Mac said,

"Your ego still gets bigger even though you're in a Marines body, this should be studied scientifically."

"Well why shouldn't it when the body I'm in turns every mans head in the room, and hey what can I say, I feel like a woman, very flattered."

"Yeah I turn every head except yours." Mac shot back.

"You don't seem to notice, so I pay no mind, but you do turn my head every morning when you walk in but I have your body permanently memorized and what a wondrous thing it is." Harm watched as his eyes widened across the table.

I'm a getting a round about confession of Harm oh my gosh! Is telling me he loves me or he just wants me as bed partner? Mac thought but was interrupted by the scraping of a chair. Harm stood up and wobbled a bit he was still having a little trouble wearing heels but he smiled at her. She smiled back and said,

"You know I've never kissed myself before, I wonder…oomph!" Harm, who was standing on tiptoes, being Mac was hard because now Mac was the tall one, had kissed him so to speak. It was a gentle and slightly strained kissed and it ended quickly.

"Whoa! That was weird, I NEVER want to do that again!" Harm said looking up at himself. Mac shook her head,

"Me neither. God I have got to get out of your body soon or I might just jump off a cliff, but a least we know right?" They laughed and then were going to walk out, when Mac said,

"Oh and by the way, at about 1900 there is a woman coming by that may be able to solve all of our problems, so we will be staying a little late." Harm nodded and they walked out. He had conveniently forgotten to mention the paper cut he had discovered on the ring finger of Mac's left hand, just where he had received on the night before.

When the door had shut behind them Lieutenant Sims stepped out from behind a bookshelf very confused yet very giddy.

JAG HQ

1902 Romeo

A gypsy woman walked into the empty bullpen wondering whether or not she was in the right place, but when she saw the tall frame of Harmon Rabb she knew she was in the right place. Striding over to him in her elderly gait she reached up as high as she could and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Good Evening, Sarah." Mac spun around to see the short woman looking up at her.

"Hello, you're Isabelle right?"

"Yes."

"Oh good. Hey Harm she's here!" Mac called and a minute later she saw herself walk out of her office Harm came to stand beside her.

"Hello Harmon, now I am here to help you and fix your problem because I caused it."

"WHAT!" The two of them gasped in unison.

"I will explain in a minute but before I do what did you two learn from this?" Mac was the first to speak.

"Umm Harm has really comfortable shoes, but more importantly I saw what he sees everyday and I even felt a little pang of jealously earlier when he was conversing with a male client. I also saw that his life isn't as easy as I thought what with the Admiral breathing down his neck all day. I was also made aware of some things about me that I wasn't aware of, because people talked to me thinking that I was Harm. I don't think after this that I will ever be able to take Harm for granted which is something I have forgotten lately." Mac finished with a smile. Isabelle looked at Harm.

"Well Mac's shoes are extremely uncomfortable, that however isn't the point. Today some things were made real to me that I hadn't seen before. One was my lack of faith in her. I realized this when I was speaking with some of her clients that were fellow Marines who seemed doubtful of her ability to defend them. I also realized how close I have come to losing her. She turns everyone's head and one of them could be the one that could take her away from me, and I don't ever want to lose her." Harm admitted a little shyly. Isabelle nodded.

"I think I can help you then. Now take these," She pressed a red rose petal into the palm of each of their hands. "Now Sarah go down to the opposite end of the room. Harm you stay here." They looked at Isabelle confused but followed her directions. Isabelle then went and stood between them.

"Now as you two know you received a letter the other day that was written in my hand, you also received a paper cut from the envelope on you left ring finger. Which is the finger that is used to bare a wedding band and a promise of true love. The reason you received these is because I have seen you in the tavern many a time mostly smiling, laughing and in love, but it broke my heart to see you the other night fighting as you were, so I decided to help you. I sent the letters, which you both opened at the same time. Then while you slept your souls were transferred to the others body and when you awoke you were in your current state. Now I will say some things and then I will bring my hands together and then you will run towards each other and hopefully the jolt caused by your collision will cause your souls to switch back. I originally wanted to perform this in the White House rose garden but there is a reception there tonight so earlier I went and picked the petals off the same rose there and brought them for symbolism. Alright let's begin." Isabelle stepped to the side and began.

"Great spirits of the universe, these two souls were lost and couldn't see the other side. I stepped in and helped remove the wool from their eyes to see what they need to see. They saw life in the others eyes and now have a better understanding, so please help them return to their natural state and start them back at the beginning and help heal the many wounds and rebuild the many bridges that have been burned." Isabelle then brought her hands together as if in prayer and Harm and Mac ran towards each other. They collided and awaited the pain that would follow of falling on the floor, but instead they felt soft lush grass underneath them. Mac opened her eyes to see that is was daylight and to see Harm rubbing his forehead.

"HARM! OH WE'RE BACK! I'm me again and your you oh thank God!" Mac threw her arms around him. He embraced her for a minute even though he was puzzled. They pulled apart when they heard voices.

"Well done Commander"

"Thank you, sir"

"…Very well done"

"Don't over do it Mr. Roberts, he's a naval aviator, with his wings comes an ego as big as an Admiral's"

Harm and Mac looked from one to the other and Mac whispered as they clambered to get out of sight.

"Is this what she meant by back at the beginning? We got transported back in time? This can't be a logical explanation."

"Well no Mac but neither was they fact that just this morning I woke up with breasts and your ass." Harm hissed back.

"Alright point taken. So what are we supposed to do?"

"How should I know, maybe if we just watch the scene it will reveal something that we have to do."

"What if we see us?"

"Well do you have a better idea?"

"Um no but let's stay out of earshot and see if we can reconstruct what is being said."

"Why?"

"I just have a feeling that is how we should do it. Call it woman's intuition." Mac said standing and carefully following the three men from nine years ago. They watched as Harm was introduced to Sarah Mackenzie and when Mac held out her hand how Harm had paused.

"Jesus I look like a love struck teenager. How embarrassing."

"It was a little strange and I thought you were like scared of me or something." They watched for another minute as they're past selves got into a limo and drove off.

"I fell for you in that limousine." Mac said out of the blue.

"What?" Harm asked looking at Mac who had a dreamy look on her face.

"I fell in love with you that day. If I hadn't already been sitting down I would have fainted. You smile still does that to me you know."

"It does? It seriously causes you to go weak in the knees?" Harm asked as his brow furrowed. Then he grinned his best Flyboy grin. Mac dramatically fell against him. Harm caught her and she looked up at him and smiled.

"You do it to me every time, what can I say I'm weak." Harm held her up so that their lips were a mere inches apart and then replied,

"I love you Mac, ever since day one and I'm glad I make you go weak in the… Harm couldn't continue because Mac had closed the distance between them with her lips gently kissing his, he kissed her back and then Mac felt a slight chill and then heard a yell.

"COMMANDER! COLONEL! What are you doing?" Harm out of pure reflex dropped Mac and came to abrupt attention.

"OUCH! Thanks a ton I wasn't looking forward to thhhaaat! Admiral!" Mac jumped up and to attention despite her aching six.

"What the hell is going on here? First you two are role playing in my office and then at each other's throats yelling in Pig Latin and then I hear reports of you two kissing in the library and now this! What am I going to do with you two?" The Admiral ranted and Harm and Mac were turning redder by the second.

"Umm sir maybe we could enlighten you. If you would please meet Isabelle…" Mac gestured to where Isabelle had been standing and there was no one there. The Admiral raised a quizzical eyebrow before he began again.

"Alright now I know you two are overworked and you two are being neglected in the bedroom category and that has got to be the explanation for this now I don't want to see your little Marine or Flyboy butts in this office until this time next week got me? You two get this fraternization out of your system and when you get back I expect you to have a solution ready as to how we can keep your apparent newfound relationship under wraps now if you will excuse me. I am going to go home and sit down with a nice beer and watch A Few Good Men good luck you two." The Admiral walked out of the bullpen and then Harm turned to Mac,

"So where were we?"

"Oh right about here." They both leaned in for another kiss when they heard, the Admiral yell,

"Commander, Colonel, not in the bullpen!" Harm and Mac groaned.

"Damn he's good."

"Yeah so what do you say to an evening at your place?" Mac asked, tracing his wings with her finger.

"Sounds good see you in an hour?" Harm asked.

"Yep." Mac reassured before heading back to her office and gathering her things.

The Next Morning

1035 Romeo

Harm opened his eyes to find the place next to him where Mac had been laying empty and cold and his heart sank. He got out of bed reluctantly and ambled over to the kitchen where he saw the coffeepot was on, and a note was laying beside it, he picked it up and recognized Mac's handwriting.

Flyboy,

Don't worry I didn't up and leave you, I went home to feed Jingo and get a set of civvies, the one time my overnight bag might come in use I didn't have it. Anyway should be back around 01035 I made you some coffee.

Love,

Mac

Just then there was a soft knock at the door. Harm went to answer it still in his boxers and was glad to see Mac with a bag on her shoulder.

"Good morning Marine." Mac's eyes widened as she took in the sight.

Good morning yourself Sailor. It's a good thing he doesn't know how much I want to rip his boxers off and just… 

I think that can be arranged. Harm thought silently.

"What can I didn't say anything…" They looked at each other and then gasped in unison.

"Did you?"

"No." They both agreed simultaneously and both groaned in unison.

"Oh no not again…"

_**The End**_


End file.
